Festival of Wishes
A festival was in town! Igor's famous Festival of wishes. Games and fun for everyone! The Wahda Guild, minus Tarthurac and Blazej who were in the mountains speaking to the giants took part in several games for the festival, but Dolan noticed many of the festival games were unnecessarily dangerous, including eating pies trapped with spells, fighting magic kraken tentacles and trying to catch a pig while both teams attempted to kill each other. Dolan accompanied several Wahda guild members as they partook in this insane festival before he decided to hang out with the Newtown Defenders instead. During a game, the Newtown defenders went against another adventuring group in a contest, but things got out of hand when one of the other adventurers put an arrow in Galia’s neck and another tried to burn Dolan and Adjjet with a fireball. Dolan quickly had Zenmaer and Whirl score the winning goal to end the game as Galia retaliated and cut off the pointer finger of the archer who shot her. Helena began to shout that Galia was out of line so Galia used blood curse of the eyeless and blinded Helena for a few seconds to try to shut her up. The other defenders told Galia not to worry about it and headed off to leave the festival. Several wahda guild members got useless magical items as prizes on the first day, and Dolan offered to buy booze for Yao for a whole week if Yao let him have the glowing rapier he won. That night there was an arm wrestling contest that Helena tried to cheat in and the reigning champion, a massive man named Testicles saw through Helena’s ploy and left, insulted that she would try to cheat. Be it the drink, or some strange sorcery, Artemis wons the arm wrestling contest and everyone went to bed. The next day was the real attraction. The wizard himself, Igor came to town and offered whoever could beat his mansion of traps whatever they most desired. Yao, Artemis, Billy, Helena, Dolan and Nyanta entered his dungeon to try to get what they desired. Dolan, Artemis and Helena ended up in the same corridor and worked together for most of the trial. Yao ended up working with the hero Testicles to pass a series of strange puzzles. Nyanta and Billy failed and were ejected from the dungeon, but everyone else ended up in the final room. The final room held goblets with colored water and pictures of dragons on the wall, each with a basin below it. The group began to discuss who should get the prize at the end , which they assumed was a wish spell. Helena told everyone that they should wish for Magessia to be removed from her and her sister. Before the party can officially agree to this, Testicles showed up and was about to solve the puzzle. Dolan attempted to trick Testicles into thinking he was doing the puzzle wrong and got the final goblet from him. Testicles stood in front of the exit door and said he was going to win no matter what. Dolan told Artemis to bolt past him once Dolan could finish the puzzle and open the door. Dolan put the final goblet in the correct basin and and fighting broke out instantly with Dolan firing the first shot. Testicles wrecked Yao in a second and began to make mincemeat of the rest of the group. Dolan finished the puzzle and Artemis bolted past him with the rest of the group just trying to stop Testicles from moving. Eventually Testicles managed to get past the group, but not before Artemis finished the final puzzle in the next room and got to the end. The Igor appeared to her and offered her a box containing a mundane object that appears to be whatever other people want most, except for the owner who sees it a pine cone. When Artemis showed the rest of the group after the dungeon disappeared, Dolan said he saw a mirror, Helena said she sees a book, Billy said he sees a pine cone. But Artemis gave the pine cone to Testicles who saw a gold medal. The group split up disappointed, knowing they beat the challenge but didn’t get what they wanted out of it.